Chase into Space (Revisited Series)
Chase into Space encompasses the 44th and 45th episodes of Power Rangers: Aero. It serves as the season finale to Aero, as well as establishing the plot for what was intended to be the final season of Power Rangers: Revisited. Synopsis Telissa hires the invincible Goldgoyle to destroy the Aero Rangers once and for all. Though the Rangers destroy him at the cost of both their Megazords, the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Telissa's armies, and the Aero Ranger powers are extinguished as well. Alpha returns home, to everyone's delight. The only thing that interrupts Captain Telissa's victory is a messenger from the stars, who boasts that Zordon has finally been captured (to Alpha's horror) and demands that she report to a far-off planet. Powerless but not defeated yet, the young heroes prepare to blast off after Telissa for the next exciting chapter in the Power Rangers saga. Plot Part I Telissa meets Mrax on the Moon, where Porto introduces them to Goldgoyle, a Zord-sized monster that brags of being "the most destructive monster in the universe". Telissa, facepalming, tells him to prove his title by finishing off the Power Rangers. At the Juice Bar, the teens watch the television as a space shuttle returns to Earth from its mission. Carlos and T.J. poke fun of Dylan's amazement at the shuttle landing. Suddenly, the communicators go off, and Dylan says goodbye to Ernie as he and the other Power Rangers head to the Power Chamber. There, Fera informs them that they received a urgent message from Eltar. To the Rangers' surprise, it is from Zordon. He tells them that Eltar is under attack from the forces of evil, but they are resisting for now. Zordon then tells the Power Rangers not to come to Eltar to assist him, as they must defend the Earth. As Zordon is about to tell the team to beware of something, the signal is lost as Delta 4 tries to get it back. Back on the moon, Goldgoyle departs and heads for Earth as Telissa laughs megalomanically. When the transmission is restored, Alpha informs the Power Teens of Goldgoyle's descent to Earth just before he swipes at an enemy with his Zeo Chain Whip in sword mode. The Rangers morph as Goldgoyle lands in Angel Grove Park. Goldgoyle starts trash-talking to the Rangers, calling them puny as he hits them with a lightning blast. In response, the Rangers call the Aerozords and form the Aero Sky Megazord. Goldgoyle tries to blast the Megazord, but it jumps and fires its pistols back, but the shots are deflected. Goldgoyle uses tentacles to grab the pistols and render them useless. The Power Rangers call in Artillatron's cannons, and they fire point blank. However, Goldgoyle absorbs the energy and fires it back at the Aero Sky Megazord, knocking it down. The Rangers get the Megazord back up, but Goldgoyle keeps pounding the Aero Sky Megazord as it slowly loses power. Eventually the weapon systems go offline, leaving the Rangers open. Cassie tries to reconnect the weapons power manually, but T.J. stops her and says that Goldgoyle won't wait and that their only option is to self-destruct the Megazord. With the plan in place, the Aero Sky Megazord hugs Goldgoyle and explodes as the Rangers evacuate and call in the Aero Groundzords. Despite their efforts however, Goldgoyle still stands without a scratch. The Power Rangers form the Aero Megazord and activate the Aero Megazord Saber. Goldgoyle attempts to hit them while the Megazord performs a super-powered spinout attack, but they evade and strike Goldgoyle in the chest. Goldgoyle compliments the Rangers for their skills and tells them that it had been quite fun fighting them, and then he gathers up the energy in the area and fires it at the Aero Megazord, crippling it beyond repair. The Rangers evacuate the fallen Aero Megazord as T.J. gets an idea. He calls in the Aero Dreamflight Rover and has Dylan set it to detonate on impact. Even though Carlos tells him that the Dreamflight Rover doesn't have enough power at long range, T.J. calls in Storm Cruiser in Jet Mode. He fires the Dreamflight Rover straight into Goldgoyle's mouth, destroying him. Realizing the loss of both Megazords, the Power Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber. Unbeknownst to them, however, Rygog and Mrax spot their lights from the ground and takes a team of Piranhatrons to follow them. They eventually reach the outer grounds of the Power Chamber. On board the Starcraft, Telissa makes a speech about how they have the Power Rangers on the run and that they've destroyed their Megazords. Rygog and Mrax walk in and tell Telissa that they've found the Power Chamber with the Rangers inside. She immediately heads out to the Power Chamber to set up an attack. Inside the chamber, Fera tells the Power Rangers that Eltar has finally fallen to evil forces. Delta, overcome with shock at this news, begins sobbing. Cassie kneels to her and tells the little robot not to give up, and that Alpha is just fine. The Rangers want to go and help Zordon and Alpha, but Fera tells them that they are the last line of defense from evil and that she and Queen Pterania will leave Earth at once to help Zordon. Just then, in a brilliant flash of white-hot light Alpha teleports in, to the Rangers' and Delta's elation, returning from the battle with only a few dents on his chest. Delta runs up to Alpha and they embrace. Delta tells Alpha that she knew that he would return home to her, and Alpha says that along with implosions, it takes more than monsters and foot soldiers to beat him. They then kiss. Outside the Power Chamber, teams of Icthyotrons assemble. Back inside, Dylan hugs the Wing Queen goodbye and gives her his lucky coin. T.J. reassures Fera that they'll protect the Earth as Telissa inspects her forces. Fera tells the Power Rangers to stay strong and not give up. Outside, Telissa sees Fera and the Wing Queen leave the Power Chamber and tells all her forces to attack at once. The Power Rangers are shocked by this, but start to head out anyway. Alpha tells the Rangers that there are too many of them, but T.J. tells him to open the outer doors. Alpha wishes them luck as the team charges outside; he'll take care of the Icthyotron forces from the inside. Part II Outside the Power Chamber, the Power Rangers fight swarms of Icthyotrons as Storm Cruiser and Lightning Blaster lend their assistance. Soon, the fish warriors overwhelm the two robotic jets and take them captive. Rygog comments on how the plan is going well as the Power Rangers are pushed back inside the Power Chamber. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the Icthyotrons retreat to their surprise. Dylan realizes they'll be back. Suddenly, the Icthyotrons, led by Rygog, use a battering ram to force their way inside the Power Chamber while another team scale the Power Chamber's walls and get on the roof. After Alpha fights a few swarms of the fish warriors, he tries to get enough energy to teleport the Rangers to safety, but T.J. insist that they'll stay with him and Delta. The fish warriors break through the outer doors and start trying to claw their way in to the Chamber itself. The Power Rangers takes positions at each inner door, ready to fight back their enemies. However at that moment, the fish warriors on the roof smash their way in and start fighting the Power Rangers, while the others manage to make it through the inner doors and start swarming into the Power Chamber. The Power Rangers and Alpha try to fight them off, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves, let alone fight back as the Icthyotrons wreck their former safe haven. Rygog enters the chamber and sees the energy tube wide open. Realizing that neither Zordon or Fera can return to Earth if he destroys it, Rygog picks up a hammer and throws it at the tube, smashing it to bits. Rygog then places detonators all over the Power Chamber. Outside, Telissa waves goodbye to the Rangers and Alpha as she detonates the bombs inside, destroying the Power Chamber completely. Later, they commence a search for the Power Rangers' bodies, with the Rangers hiding amongst the wreckage of the chamber. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Telissa and informs her that Zordon has been captured (to Alpha's horror) and that she is to leave immediately for the Cimmerian planet. Fresh off of her victory against the Power Rangers, Telissa doesn't want to leave since she's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells her that the order was directly from Dark Specter. Fearful of this name, she agrees and tells the Rangers that she'll soon be back as she and her forces leave for the Cimmerian planet. The Rangers slowly emerge from the wreckage and regroup at which point they all demorph, losing the Aero powers for good. Dylan suddenly spots Alpha and Delta in the rubble as the first robot frets over the Chamber's destruction, but his voice starts to garble. Carlos says they have to go to the Cimmerian planet, but Cassie reminds him of the promise they made to Fera to defend the Earth. Carlos points out that Telissa has left, but Ashley adds that it was only temporary and that she would be back with no-one left to defend the Earth. T.J. agrees and says they need to stop Telissa before she returns, but Cassie asks how they're supposed to do that without assistance or powers. Just then, Alpha begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which Delta explains is crucial for their journey into space. Dylan then gets an idea about how to get into space, though it is a longshot. Dylan heads to Angel Grove's NASADA base and asks the sentry to see Commander Norquist for an emergency. The sentry asks if he's expected by the commander and is denied access. Dylan then follows a car that is entering the base and climbs on the roof to head for Mission Control. Dylan enters the Mission Control room but is caught by two guards. He shouts loudly that he needs to speak to the commander and that he has a message from the Power Rangers. Commander Norquist, his attention piqued, speaks to Dylan about what the Rangers' need, and Dylan says they need the space shuttle, to which two guards chuckle. Dylan whispers to Commander Norquist about their situation, and Norquist suddenly exclaims "Eltar?" before asking when the Rangers need the shuttle. Dylan tells him that they need it now as they head for Mission Control. The waiting Rangers get the go-ahead from Dylan to get to the launchpad. The Power Rangers (including Dylan), Delta and Alpha get inside the shuttle. The shuttle takes off. Ted watches the takeoff and wishes Alpha, Delta and the Rangers good luck. Inside, the Rangers, Alpha and Delta brace themselves, as they head off into the unknown on their mission to save Zordon... "To be continued next season... Power Rangers in Space: Revisited!" Deleted Scene Tanya, Kat, Billy, Aisha, Trini, Zack and Kimberly were going to reappear after Alpha returned to Earth from Eltar; the scene was scripted and filmed, but ultimately got cut due to time constraints and the final version of the scene was used instead. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (Blue Aero Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Aero Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Aero Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Aero Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Richard Genelle as Ernie *John McGee as General Norquist *Carol Hoyt as Fera *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson and Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Mrax (voice) *Tom Wyner as Goldgoyle (voice) Notes *Final appearance and mention of Fera. *Alpha returns home to Earth in part 1 of this episode, and goes up into space in search for Zordon in part 2. *Final onscreen appearance of the Power Chamber and with it the original Command Center exterior. *Final onscreen appearance of the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, which had been in place since Mighty Morphin: Revisited's "Day of the Dumpster", though it and Ernie are still mentioned. **Final appearance of Ernie. *Final use of the original "Go Go Power Rangers" communicator chime. *This marks the first appearance of the Astro Megashuttle; it is not explained how or when NASADA acquired the shuttle. *Last time until "Forever Rangers" in which T.J. was the Red Aero Power Ranger. *The second part of this episode marks the season's finale. *Despite later appearing in the Power Chamber, Queen Pterania is notably absent during the fight against Goldgoyle, which is never addressed. *This is the first time when footage from a Sentai being adapted into the following season was also used in the previous one. (The space shuttle footage came from Megaranger). *In later airings of "Chase into Space", the message at the end reads, "To be continued, Power Rangers In Space!", omitting "next season," possibly to avoid confusion. Errors *Upon arriving on Earth, Goldgoyle was seen wearing a robe which then disappeared immediately. *The Artillery Cannons appeared and disappeared between shots. *When the Aero SkyMegazord stood up, the mountain it had crushed re-formed (due to the footage being reversed). *It is never explained how the Power Chamber's shields were drained, as Telissa's forces had yet to attack the Power Chamber itself. *Despite the destruction of the Power Chamber and the Aero Powers, the communicators still worked. Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Power Rangers Revisited